Ketika bertamasya, pastikan anda mempersiapkan barang yang dibawa
by kotamasa fute
Summary: yorozuya dimintai tolong untuk mencari naskah gintama movie 2 yang hilang, dan kejadian-kejadian konyol pun terjadi... lalu apa hubungannya ama judulnya? kalo gak dibaca ya gak bakalan tau...


**KETIKA BERTAMASYA, PASTIKAN ANDA MEMPERSIAPKAN BARANG YANG AKAN DIBAWA**

**Disclaimer: Hiideaki Sorachi**

**Warning: OOC, lawakan fail, nyeleneh, parodi tanpa ijin,**

**Typos, EYD tidak berlaku, ngawur sama seperti animenya.**

Di pagi hari yang cerah seperti biasa tiga orang dengan rambut ikal warna putih, anak kecil, dan kaca mata duduk bermalas malasan sambil membicarakan hal yang tidak penting "oey sinpachi.." panggil pria yang bernama gintoki tersebut sambil menggali emas dengan jari kelingkingnya "ada apa gin-san?" jawab shinpachi dengan santai "apa tidak ada orang yang datang untuk minta bantuan kepada yorozuya?" oceh gintoki "seperti misalnya seseorang dengan jas mengetuk pintu dengan keras dan berlumuran keringat dingin?" tambah gintoki lagi "atau misalnya flamung fezalion dan izacc snider melawan ayahnya dan membentuk group band bersama aru" kagura ngelantur "atau mungkin robot gunsam menyerang bumi lagi dan merubah wajah orang-orang di kabukichou seperti wajah Elizabeth!" gintoki lebih ngawur "OII…. HENTIKAN OCEHAN TAK BERGUNA KALIAN….." shinpachi mulai tsukomi.

Tak lama setelah mereka berdebat dengan hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting untuk diketik oleh author itu, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah yorozuya dengan keras "permisi…. Apa ada orang?" sapa pria yang mengetuk pintu itu, sontak membuat kaget gintoki dan kawan-kawan, dengan langkah tergesa-gesa sinpachi menghampiri pintu dan membukanya "selamat datang di yorozu—" sapa sinpachi berhenti saat ia tahu orang yang berdiri di hadapannya, "ada apa shinpachi?" Tanya kagura dan gintoki berbarengan, dengan sekejap mereka terkejut melihat kedatangan orang itu dan berteriak "WAAA….. DIREKTUR STUDIO SUNRISE…!"

Sambil duduk berhadap-hadapan mereka memulai perbincangan mereka "ano… ada perlu apa anda datang kemari?" Tanya shinpachi "apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tambah gintoki "begini, naskah movie 2 gintama yang diajukan ke kami hilang di ruangan penyimpanan studio dan terancam dibatalkan kalau tidak ditemukan dalam 1x24 jam" jawab direktur tersebut yang ternyata bernama hisasi sasaki,

.

.

Sepi…

.

.

"ano… permisi apa kalian mendengarkanku?" Tanya hisasi, "NANIIIII…..!" teriak ketiga anggota yorozuya tersebut "jadi saya meminta bantuan yorozuya untuk mencari naskah tersebut…" sambung hisasi, "mau bagaimana lagi… ini demi para fans setia kita dan kita sudah terlanjur membuat triler movienya…"jawab gintoki, "iya gin-chan apa lagi kita telah menipu para fans dengan triler-triler palsu dan mungkin para fans akan membenci kita jika kali ini movie gintama tidak jadi dibuat aru" jawab kagura dengan panik, "kenapa kalian membicarakan hal itu sekarang!" sinpachi tsukomi lagi "sebaiknya kita segera mencarinya sebelum terlambat.." lanjut sinpachi sambil menyeret gintoki dan kagura keluar.

"kalian pergi saja duluan" kata hisasi sambil menyerahkan alamat kantor tersebut "kenapa anda tidak ikut pak hisasi?" Tanya sinpachi, "saya ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan dengan rekan saya… ja ne!" jawab hisasi yang langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga."pokoknya kita harus cepat gin-chan" panggil kagura, "yosh… ayo pergi" teriak gintoki dan mereka bertiga pun memulai perjalanan mereka.

**diperjalanan**

"kenapa naskahnya harus hilang pada saat movienya akan dibuat" oceh gintoki sambil jalan berbarengan dengan kagura dan sinpachi, "iya gin-chan seharusnya naskah itu hilang satu tahun yang lalu, jadi kita bisa santai untuk mencarinya" kagura mulai ngaco lagi, "kenapa kau seolah mendoakan naskah itu untuk hilang" oceh sinpachi pelan dengan tsukominya.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka berpapasan dengan hijikata yang sedang mengoceh sendiri yang tampak memegang amplop besar dan tebal berwarna coklat ditangan kanannya, "kenapa sinsengumi tidak terlihat keren pada movie pertama gintama, sial!" hijikata menggerutu sendiri, "dan kenapa pada saat kami muncul movienya sudah berakhir, benar-benar payah" hijikata masih menggerutu sendiri, "hey hijikata-san!" panggil shinpachi, "oh.. sinpachi, ada apa?"sapa hijikata sambil melangkah mendekati mereka bertiga,"ah.. tidak, kami hanya menjalankan perminta-" jawab sinpachi terputus, "o ya gintoki, kenapa kau tidak menghadiri acara peresmian gedung baru sinsengumi?" hijikata langsung bertanya pada gintoki, "WOIII… JANGAN MENGABAIKANKU" teriak sinpachi kesal, "aku tidak mau menghadiri acara membosankan seperti itu" jawab gintoki dengan muka datar, "cih.. kau ini…, ah gawat aku harus cepat kembali kemarkas" dan hijikata pun meninggalkan mereka, "gin-chan kita juga harus cepat" panggil kagura sambil melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, dan mereka pun sampai tepat pada waktunya, "wah ini studionya? Besar sekali" sinpachi terheran-heran sambil berjalan menuju ruangan penyimpanan, "kenapa sinpachi, kau tidak pernah melihat hal seperti ini?"jawab kagura, "lihat! itu ruangan yang ditujukan di peta ini" gintoki menunjuk ruangan yang bertuliskan "RUANGAN PENYIMPANAN"

**Di dalam ruangan penyimpanan naskah…..**

Tim yorozuya memulai pencarian di ruangan penyimpanan naskah, setelah tiga puluh menit mencari….. "gin-chan aku menemukan sesuatu aru…" panggil kagura sambil menunjukan e**** yang berceceran dilantai "YANG BENAR SAJA…. Kenapa ada e*** di ruangan penyimpanan ini!" sinpachi tsukomi sambil triak-triak, "URUSAI… sinpachi, kau tidak lihat aku sedang dalam mode konsentrasi" bentak gintoki ke sinpachi sambil minum susu strawberinya, "OIIIII….. kenapa kau santai-santai disitu dan kau ini bukan bossun di anime SKET DANCE!" triak shinpachi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk poster anime sket dance, sementara itu di anime sket dance "acuuiihh…." Bossun bersin, "bossun kau pilek?" Tanya himeko, "entahlah" jawab bossun cuek, kembali ke gintama, gintoki lalu menghampiri benda nista yang ditunjuk oleh kagura itu "tunggu dulu, ini aneh" ucap gintoki sambil memperhatikan benda tersebut, "ini seperti mayonice" lanjut gintoki, "o ya.. kalau diperhatikan, ini memang mayonice" jawab sinpachi sambil mencolek mayo tersebut, "lalu kenapa ada mayonice disini" kagura bertanya, "tidak tau, yang pasti ini menjadi petunjuk" jawab gintoki sambil mayo tersebut dan menaruhnya di kantong plastik kecil, "tunggu dulu gin-san, itu pasti hijikata-san"tuduh sinpachi, "oh ya.. kalau dipikir-pikir siapa lagi maniak mayo selain dia?!" lantur gintoki, "ditambah lagi dia membawa amplop besar yang mencurigakan aru…" tambah kagura, "yosh… ayo kita temui si brengsek itu" gintoki menggebu-gebu.

Diperjalanan mereka bertemu dengan hijikata yang sedang berlari seperti polisi yang sedang ngejar maling, "TUNGGU… jangan lari kau maling sialan" triak hijikata sambil ngejar maling *nih author bego, itu sih emang ngejar maling namanya*, "ah… gintoki hentikan maling itu!" lanjut hijikata, dari arah berlawanan dengan cepat gintoki DKK berlari dan

! #$%^&*)_+ melewati maling yang kabur tersebut dan langsung mengeroyok hijikata dengan indahnya "woey teme… apa yang kalian lakukan?!" bentak hijikata "dan aku suruh kalian menangkap malingnya, kenapa malah aku yang disiksa" lanjut hijikata membentak, "apa… seorang maling mengejar maling?" gintoki balik membentak "apa maksud kalian?!" Tanya hijikata dengan suara keras "kau kan yang mengambil naskah gintama the movie 2 nya?" Tanya kagura balik dengan nada keras juga sambil nunjuk-nunjuk hijikata yang terbaring lemas tak berdaya di salah satu gang kecil di kabukichou, "o… jadi karena itu.." hijikata bangun dan menyalakan rokoknya, "memang benar aku yang mengambilnya, tapi bukan berarti aku mengambilnya tanpa ijin dari tempatnya" jawab hijikata tenang, "lalu kenapa hijikata san mengambilnya?" Tanya sinpachi bingung, "aku disuruh oleh hideaki s****** untuk membawa naskah itu padanya untuk diperbaiki" jawab hijikata yang mulai berjalan memblakangi mereka, "tapi…." Lanjut hijikata, "tapi apa?" jawab gintoki dengan santai, "NASKAH ITU SEKARANG BENAR-BENAR DICURI OLEH MALING YANG AKU KEJAR TADI..!" bentak hijikata, "APAAAA…..!" triak trio yorozuya itu, "kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!" bentak gintoki ke hijikata, "itulah mengapa aku menyuruh mu menangkap malingnya tadi!"jawab hijikata tak mau kalah, "sudah-sudah ini bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar" sinpachi melerai mereka berdua, "mungkin pelakunya belum terlalu jauh dari sini aru" lanjut kagura, merekapun lalu mencari pelakunya ke seluruh penjuru kabukichou, beberapa saat kemudian kagura melihat pelakunya dan terjadilah kejar mengejar antara gintoki cs ft. hijikata vs si pencuri dan mencapai klimaxnya di depan rumah kakek Gengai, pada saat gintoki cs ft. hijikata dan si pelaku melintasi rumah kakek gengai, tiba-tiba si kakek keluar membawa benda aneh yang ternyata adalah mesin transfer dimensi*klo readers pernah nonton gintama x sket dance di anime sket dance nah.. seperti itulah kira-kira*dalam sekejap mereka kecuali si pelaku menabrak kakek gengai dan dengan tidak sengaja mengaktifkan mesin tersebut dan mengirim gintoki cs. Dan hijikata ke dimensi lain.

Setelah mereka tersadar, mereka berada di depan pintu gerbang desa yang besar dan diblakang desa tersebut berdiri sebuah bukit yang terukirkan wajah manusia…. "woey… jangan bercanda?" gintoki bicara sambil terheran heran, "ini kan…" shinpachi berdiri sambil gemetaran memegang kaca matanya sedangkan hijikata dan kagura hanya bisa bengong, "NARUTOOOO!" mereka berteriak kencang.

Nah sekian dulu cerita yang saya buat….

Nantikan kelanjutannya ya… jangan lupa RnR…


End file.
